


A Helpful hand

by monster_mush0



Category: Borderlands, Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, oof, since i just got done with the wildlife preservation, so have this sad cute fluff stuff ;B, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monster_mush0/pseuds/monster_mush0
Summary: You were just a small citizen of Sanctuary, who does lend a hand here and there for the Crimson Raiders and Vault hunters, but as of right now, seems like they aren't the only ones in a trouble.





	A Helpful hand

**Author's Note:**

> I got done playing mordecai's mission, and gosh I'm a ball of a mess due to it. And plus, there hasn't been any reader inserts of this sad birb man, so why not? (It is short, sorry about that! I was pretty nervous to write about him since I've never done so ;^;)

Sanctuary was a small little town that you headed to after the fall of new haven. It wasn’t much of anything good, except the occasions of game nights and late parties to celebrate some victories against Handsome Jack. It felt truly like the soul of new haven was all around this busted up town.   
You were just a small town folk, usually working alongside the old vault hunters, helping them with on demand medical procedures or even taking down some big hyperion people. It felt nice to stick around with them, as it felt like they cared about you alot. It was a nice feeling. There was one person you had an eye on for awhile, Mordecai. He always had something to talk about usually, even when sober. He loved telling you facts about his bird, how he found her, anything. You never guessed how he felt with you, though. Guessing he was busy to never bother with a relationship, especially after what had happened to him when he was with moxxi. Putting it as a fact in your head, you shrugged and sighed, as the idea of you two together did make you happy, it felt out of the stars.   
Helping lilith with finding the next action at hand against Jack, the atmosphere instantly changed as Mordecai came into the room, bottle in hand as he staggered. His face looked distressed, little droplets of sweat and tears went down his cheek as he went towards the balcony outside the HQ.   
You felt your gut wrench at the sight of him upset, soon looking over at lilith with the look of concern on your face.  
“Lily, what’s wrong with Mordy?” You asked, seeing her rub her neck as she faced Mordecai outside, his back turned back to everyone else.   
“He uhm.. Bloodwing’s..” she tried to talk as best as she can, “Jack killed Bloodwing..”   
Your face was aghast, covering your mouth as the news was told.   
“W-what?” You stuttered out, as you looked over at Mordecai with a distressing and heartbroken look. “Oh dear..”   
Lilith shook her head, “He’s not taking her death very good.” She said softly towards you, sighing. “I don’t wanna bother him during his mourning as right now. He deserves some alone time.”   
You shook your head in agreement, knowing well he isn’t gonna be okay after all of this. Losing someone, or even something, that you considered close to yourself was something no one can get through alone, or even if they tried. You wanted to help him in anyway you can, seeing him like this hurt you alot. You thought maybe talking to him could help just about, knowing he has support all around and everyone will be there for him. It seemed like a longstrike, but it was worth the try either way. 

-

It was nighttime, the stars all out and everyone getting ready for bed at this rate. Roland and the others were talking about a new plan to stop him, getting into the Angel Core by claptrap, but you didn’t pay no mind. As much as you wished you could give more help into this whole mess of a moment, you weren’t that skilled into fighting and making sure bullets didn’t hit you as often as you pleased. As the plan was being told, you listened here and there, giving them your opinion and where to raid and such. Pointing at the map at the location and showing where Hyperion can stretch their forces.   
“That could work, and Opportunity won’t stand against the vault hunters in its way.” He said hopeful, as everyone agreed onto the idea.   
It wasn’t long until everyone became comfortable within a matter of minutes. You were helping cleaning up some spills and trash when you noticed Mordecai hasn’t budged from the balcony ever since he came in. You felt sorrow again for him, getting up as you threw away the last beer bottle, setting down the trashcan as you began to walk towards him gently.   
“Hey, Mordy.” You said in a greeting matter, a small smile as you waved.   
He didn’t respond, only waving a tad with a feather in his fingers. Bloodwing’s, you guessed.  
“I was told what happened today, and I just..” You felt the atmosphere get worse, swallowing the nervousness you had in you.   
“I just wanted to say, I’m sorry for your loss. She was an amazing bird, who was truly lucky to have you by her side.” You said quietly, soon seeing him slouch over the railing.   
“I know you probably want your space, but-” You stopped as he turned around, your eyes widening as you saw him without his goggles on, tears going down his cheeks hard.   
“Oh Mordy..” You said in a worried, soft tone as you held up a hand onto his cheek gently, feeling his hand be placed onto yours.   
“I miss her. I miss her so much,” His voice cracked, his accent getting worse as he sniffled.   
“She was.. The world to me, someone who traveled with me and gave me what this damn planet had to offer. Only to be killed.. Killed by some bullshit of a “Hero”.” He spat out like venom, as your thumb rubbed his cheek as he kept talking.   
“She was my GIRL.” He looked at you in the eyes, hurt and anger arose from them as they were bloodshot due to crying heavily.   
“Mordecai,” You said, “We’re gonna take down Jack. For her.” You said in a reassuring voice, feeling his head start to rest against your hand.   
“Thanks, amigo.” He cracked a smile towards you, smiling back as you patted his face.   
“Is there anything you’d like me to help with?”   
“Maybe some more booze?” He said in a chuckled tone, his eyes drowsy as you only giggled by his response.  
“How about we both hit a bar real quick to drain from this day?”   
He let go of your hand, stretching as he yawned loudly, his hands wiping away the tears.   
“Sounds good with me, as long as it makes me forget about this day.”   
You rolled your eyes at that, soon walking out of the HQ, Mordecai following behind as he began to chat up with you, telling you news about his show as you listened with full ears, content with yourself as you just helped him a little with going through the loss. To you, Mordecai was a good man, something no one can change your mind about.


End file.
